encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 141
Layunin is the one hundred forty-first episode of Encantadia. It aired on January 30, 2017. Summary Mira spreads rose petals on the ground and to the ocean, saying it is an offering to her mother (Amihan). Pirena tries to comfort Mira, but she rebuffs her. In Devas, Amihan said those she had left behind would be happy with her return, but Emre told her she cannot stay in Encantadia for long; once the light from her palms is gone, Devas would close itself for her, and that her spirit would be pulled to Balaak instead. So she must do her mission as quickly as possible; she cannot waste the chance given to her. Emre also authorized Kahlil to return to Encantadia with her, so he can help her defeat Hagorn's Hadezars. Amihan thanked Emre for the reward to serve Encantadia once again. Emre also reminded Kahlil that they should return to Devas before the light in Amihan's palm disappeared. In Hathoria, Agane reports the location of the Sang'gres to Hagorn. Hagorn orders his Hadezars and Agane's soldiers to prepare for battle with his remaining enemies. Aquil still cannot believe that their queen is gone, and wonders who among them would die next. Danaya replied that even though she wants no one to perish, she knows that would be a lie. Aquil tells Danaya that he would prefer to die before she does; what happened to Amihan pains him, for he had served her since they were young, and it would destroy him if something happens to Danaya. Danaya slaps him, saying she cannot accept what he is saying, because she loves him. Aquil, surprised, kissed her. Danaya said 'I love you' to Aquil and kissed him back. Danaya asked if Aquil still wanted to die. Aquil said he no longer does, promising to be with her until she lives. He prays for peace for Lireo, so Lira can become queen. Aquil says Lira is the natural heiress, but Mira could dispute the succession, so there could be a succession contest, as before. Aquil said that whichever of the two became queen, he would like to marry Danaya. He knelt and asked for her hand and heart in marriage, despite his low position and state of life. Danaya accepted by nodding her head. Aquil thanked Danaya and the two embraced. Mira was training against a Sapiryan soldier. Pirena said Mira would be better in combat if she is the one to teach her, but Mira refused. Pirena said Mira cannot avoid her forever. Mira asked Pirena for proof that she would not fail her again — by being as selfless as Amihan and to sacrifice herself for many; only in that way would Mira accept her. Alena approached Pirena, who admitted that she is on the verge of hurting Mira for her insolence. Alena advised her to be more patient. Pirena said they have the same fate, because while she waited for Mira to accept her, Alena is waiting for Ybrahim to love her again. Pirena also told Alena not to be mad at her for she understands her. Back in Hathoria, Agane told Asval to prepare the Hadezars against the diwatas. Asval said the war should end immediately, and all enemies should be slain so there would be no retribution. Agane said the decision is up to the king, but Asval said his will would still prevail, regardless of what Hagorn wanted. Agane agreed that all the enemies should die. Danaya opens Amihan's letter, which designated her not only as the keeper of the Air Gem, but also as her successor as Queen of Lireo.This episode explicitly states that Amihan is the fifth queen of Lireo. In a flashback, Amihan told Danaya about the curse of queenship — that she cannot be with the man she loves. Danaya told Amihan that the queen cannot marry anyone except Lireo and her responsibilities. Amihan asked Danaya if she would obey that law, if she became queen instead of her. Danaya said she would not break it. Amihan said that Danaya is more worthy of the queenship than her. Danaya wept as she closed the letter. Alena approached and asked Danaya if she could read Amihan's will, but Danaya sealed it instead with the Earth Gem, saying that there is a time for the contents to be revealed. Lira was attacking the ground. Pirena approached Lira, telling her that she can feel and see the fury from her moves and that she can use it to fight their enemies. Pirena offered to teach her, which Lira accepted, to avenge her mother's death. Pirena and Lira trained, only to stop because of Lira's crying. Pirena put her hand on Lira's shoulder and consoled her. Ybrahim lights up a torch, saying that it is for Amihan, so she will not get lost when she returns to Encantadia. Ybrahim prays that Emre would allow her to return. Ybrahim wakes up in his tent as he hears footsteps. He was attacked by Hadezars, who rose again after he defeated them. Hagorn, Agane, Amarro and Asval appeared. Ybrahim uses an explosion to escape. Ybrahim was followed by the Hadezars and was finally beaten by Asval. Amarro, who went with the Hadezars that followed Ybrahim, secretly escapes. Lira wakes Pirena to train. Pirena replied that it was too early. Wantuk announced the arrival of an ivtre, but it was just Amarro who was looking for Aquil. Amarro advised Aquil to escape, because Hagorn has arrived. Pirena told Mayca and Hitano to prepare the army. Lira looks for her father, but Wantuk says he's just there, somewhere. Abog's dama wife told him to be careful, and not to make his child an orphan. Abog promised. Imaw interrupted Abog and his wife, telling them to follow him to a safe place. Lira asked Imaw if he knew where her father is. Imaw said he does not, and told Lira to make sure she survives. Hagorn and Agane arrived. Asval told them not to intervene, because Ybrahim is his. Hagorn announces that their enemies are slowly falling. Amarro arrives. Asval relished the thought of killing the Prince of Sapiro. But as he raised his axe, Ybrahim was surrounded by a pillar of light, and Amihan and Kahlil appeared. Muyak told Amihan to be careful. Amihan blocks Asval's axe with her sword, telling him to get away from her beloved prince; she then kicked Asval. The episode concludes with Amihan staring at her enemies. See also Full text of the Last Will of Amihan. References